ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
King-Size Canary (TV Series)
King-Size Canary is an upcoming American animated science-fiction giant-monster comedy television series for Cartoon Network in 2020. It is based off the 1947 Tex Avery short of the same name. Sypnosis It's the year 2048 (roughly 100 years after the short), and the Jumbo-Gro formula was recalled from stores due to any living thing who turn gigantic, super-strong and muscle bound, and pure evil after drinking it. In 1947, two years after World War II, a U.S. soldier sacrifices himself to kill two titan-sized creatures (the exact same cat and mouse from the original cartoon) and save the Earth. It is also confirmed that the Nazis have invented the formula, put it in a bottle, and mix it with the production of Jumbo-Gro plant food. And now, an organization of vengeful Neo-Nazis have invented the same serum to take over the world! 20-year-old Private Mikey Yang discovers the dastardly plot, and he teams up with his comrades Adam, Jenna, Professor Fletcher, Lt. Brody, General Strafe, the 10-feet-tall Canary (the same one from the cartoon), and the gigantic mecha robot Moncrusher Z to stop the Neo-Nazis' giant monster experiments. Characters The Military * Mikey Yang (voiced by Josh Keaton)- a 20-year-old private who is rambunctious, hot-headed, energetic, impulsive, goofy, and has a "never-say-die" spirit. He is the show's main protagonist. He is friends with Adam, has a crush on Jenna, usually drives General Strafe and Lt. Brody nuts, and pilots the Moncrusher Z. * Adam Nixon (voiced by Khary Payton)- a private who is Mikey's childhood friend who's a gentle giant to his team. He usually plays video games with Adam, and is nosy every time Mikey tries to impress Jenna. * Jenna McConnell (voiced by Catherine Taber)- a private and Mikey's love interest. She is pretty but is short-tempered and takes her duties seriously. She is a karate expert and a sharp shooter. * Canary (voiced by Frank Welker)- a 10-foot-tall bird who got large thanks to the Jumbo-Gro formula way back in the original short. After the cat and mouse were defeated by a sacrificing soldier, the canary was then abducted by aliens (explaining why he didn't age) while trying to flee. In 1997, the UFO crash-landed into a cornfield and confined by the government. Today, Colonel Grobe and his troops dug up its remains and released the creature from his stasis. Proven as a valuable asset mostly because of its proof and knowledge of this sleazy scheme, Canary serves as the mascot of Mikey's team. * Lt. Caleel Brody (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)- a blood-hungry war veteran and Mikey's stern boss. Of course he is easily annoyed by Mikey's screw-ups, he usually hangs out with his underlings at some of their escapades. He enjoys shooting, mostly with big guns. * Professor Toby Fletcher (voiced by Eric Bauza)- a hard-at-work scientist at the military division who specializes on building weapons and equipment for the soldiers. The Moncrusher Z is his most well-known creation. * General Harold Strafe (voiced by Clancy Brown)- a short-tempered general and the leader of the team Mikey is in. He usually scolds Mikey and his pals (and even Brody) for their failures, but gives them an honest and encouraging thanks for their every successful mission. * Moncrusher Z- the unit's own state-of-the-art mecha robot you seen in anime. It can fly and shoot missiles and lasers, and even wields a sword. It can withstand blasts and has incredible AI. It is usually used in every episode's fire-fueled finales against giant monsters created by the Jumbo-Gro formula. Moncrusher Z is a parody of Mazinger Z. Villains * Baron Klaus Grobe (voiced by Troy Baker)- the series' recurring antagonist and high-ranking officer of the Neo-Nazis. Despite being German, he speaks in a British accent. He sounds calm (when he's not on the inside), and is intolerable when it comes to his men failing him. Episodes Click here... Channels * Cartoon Network (U.S.) * Teletoon (Canada) Ratings * TV-Y7-FV (U.S.) Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Comedy Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Horror Category:Giant Monsters Category:Warner bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:Military Category:Upcoming TV series